


Para cuándo, joven.

by RutLanceCF



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: Tras su rechazo número 50, Hana se prometió tres cosas. No creer en el amor, no creer en los hombres apuestos, y odiar por siempre el basketball. ¿Cumplirá las tres promesas en Shohoku?
Kudos: 1





	Para cuándo, joven.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Ha sido un mal año, para qué negarlo, así no tenemos de otra más qué cuidarnos unos a otros, o de perdido a nosotros mismos, y seguir adelante.
> 
> Y hablando de seguir adelante, :D ¡les traigo un nuevo fanfic de **Slam Dunk**! Sé que tenemos mi hermana y yo muchos más, y bastante antiguos para variar, pero éste ha sido mi proyecto más ambicioso en lo que va del año, y fue por eso que le estoy dando prioridad por encima de muchas, pero muchas cosas.
> 
> Tengo muchas cosas qué explicar de este fanfic, pero sólo les diré las que puedo mencionar, ya más adelante en otros capítulo daré las explicaciones que se deban dar. Así que empecemos. :)
> 
> El título de este fanfic, es de una canción llamada igual, del , el cuál es de la ciudad en la que nacimos. Pasé horas buscando un título, ya que no puedo concretar la idea si no tengo uno, así que estuve buscando en la lista de canciones que tengo en el celular y que he escuchado. Ya me andaba rindiendo cuando estaba oyendo a **"Los Bukis"** , cuando entre las sugerencias apareció el Grupo Bagdad, y me pareció tan gracioso que lo elegí. Cuando vean la pareja van a entender el porqué. :P Y no, no la uso con fines lucrativos.
> 
> Siguiente, este es mi primer fic de Slam Dunk donde uso el gender-bender, de hecho, sin contar **Hetalia** ni **Avengers** , creo que es el primero. Mas no es el primero en el qué pensé. Esto es a causa de que, desde que encontré mis viejos cuadernos perdidos, nuevas ideas cruzaron por mi mente, iba a cambiarle el género a un personaje de Ryonan, que de hecho es la pareja del personaje principal, cuando me acordé del inicio del primer capítulo de la serie/manga, _"Oda"_ , por lo que todo se desarrollará a causa de éste personaje.
> 
> También debo mencionar qué seguiré la trama de la serie/manga, pero no va a hacer igual. La cuestión es que, como hay un personaje con distinto género las situaciones no pueden ser iguales, sólo parecidas. Además de que me tomé la libertad de manejar la trama a mi modo, les aviso para que luego no digan que no les advertí. _"De sobreaviso, no hay engaño."_ ¬¬U
> 
> Ya que estoy hablando de la trama, ustedes me disculparán, pero ciertas situaciones qué manejaré aquí es mi idea de cómo ocurrirían en la vida diaria de los personajes, aceptémoslo, hay demasiadas cosas que el autor no mencionó o no las puso, tal como es el nombre completo de **Ayako** , ¿alguna alma caritativa que lo sepa me lo podría decir, por favor? *-*
> 
> Otra cosa más con la trama, la estoy adaptando a la época actual, ustedes saben, internet, celulares, cosas que en los 90's ni nos pasaría en la cabeza qué existirían hoy en día, ¡qué cosas! ¿Cierto? :O
> 
> :3 Ahora, respecto al título de este capítulo, y otros insultos que dirá **Sakuragi** , son a causa del actor de doblaje mexicano, **René García** , quién es el que hace tanto la voz de **Hanamichi** como la de **Vegeta** de **Dragon Ball Z** y subsecuentes. ¡Cómo no amar esa voz! x3 Fue de hecho por su voz que empezamos a ver _"Slam Dunk"_ , ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! xD
> 
>   
> Veo que me estoy tardando mucho con mis comentarios, pasan de las 2:52 am de hecho, así que ahí le voy a dejar. Quisiera poder decir más, aparte de que me prestaron una laptop, ¡tiene windows xp!, y no, no se le puede cambiar el sistema operativo, ¡pero al menos puedo escribir en ella! :D ¡Genial! No digo que podamos actualizar más seguido, pero lo haremos de ahora en adelante, ¡vamos mis valientes! x)  
>    
> Así que espero que pasen un buen día, dentro de cuatro horas, aproximadamente, y se cuiden por favor. Tal vez me escuche, o lea, mal pero, si no por ustedes, por los demás qué conviven con ustedes. Sigan las recomendaciones generales, usar cubrebocas de la manera correcta y consciente, gel antibacterial y lavarse las manos, es todo lo qué tienen qué hacer.  
>    
> Un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana, **DarkLady-Iria** , por ayudarme a escribir esto. En serio, si ella no me estuviera insistiendo, ustedes no podrían estar leyendo nada de lo que he hecho hasta la fecha. Te quiero. :3  
>    
> ¡Gracias y disfruten el nuevo fanfic! =D  
> 

\- ¡Me gustas, Oda!- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica, quién desvió la mirada abochornada.- Desde hace un tiempo, yo...-

\- ¿Hana Sakuragi?- Interrumpió a la chica pelirroja que se le estaba declarando en ese momento, frente al gimnasio.- Eh, mira. No voy a salir contigo porqué el entrenador del equipo de basketball no nos permite tener novia a causa del entrenamiento. Si lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-

\- ¿Eh? S-Sí.- Trató de sonreír, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar.- Yo, lo lamen...-

\- _**¡ODA!**_ -

Por segunda vez interrumpida, la pelirroja volteó la cabeza para ver a la recién llegada que se encaminaba hacia el ás del equipo de basketball de la secundaria Wakou...

\- ¡Yoko!- Oda le sonrió a la chica del cabello castaño, quién lo tomó del brazo muy afectivamente.

\- Espero que no se te haya olvidado que vamos a ir al cine, después de que salgas de la práctica hoy.- Le recordó, riendo, sin importarle que la otra muchacha la escuchara fuerte y claro.

Hana no sabía qué hacer al respecto, se sentía estúpida estar ahí parada frente al gimnasio mientras observaba a la, obvia, pareja alejarse riendo. Mas no tuvo qué esperar mucho, ya que de entre los matorrales salieron cuatro muchachos aventando confeti y serpentinas sobre la chica pelirroja...

\- _**¡FELICIDADES POR EL RECHAZO No. 50!**_ \- Gritaron al unísono los alegres chicos saltando alrededor de Hana.

Pero al ver el rostro de la chica, se dieron cuenta de que sus vidas estaban en peligro...

\- Upss, chicos, creo que nos pasamos.-

Y cuando la vieron avanzar hacia ellos, sabían que estaban en serios problemas...

\- **_¡CORRAN!_** \- Gritó uno de ellos, poniendo los pies en polvorosa.

Algo inútil, por cierto, ya que Hana era más rápida que los cuatro juntos. Tres de ellos ya estaban en el suelo, cortesía de los famosos cabezazos de la pelirroja, y al cuarto no le iba precisamente mejor que a los otros...

\- ¡Lo siento, Hana...!- Trató de disculparse el más voluminoso de los chicos, sin lograrlo.- ¡Arght!-

\- Idiotas.- Hana se sacudió las manos y los metió en los bolsillos de su falda, dándose media vuelta.- Y se hacen llamar mis amigos.- Volteó a ver el gimnasio de basketball, en donde sin duda alguna Oda y Yoko estarían adentro.- Yo me largo.-

\- _"¿Entonces rechazaste a la jirafa roja y saliste ileso, Oda?"_ -

Sakuragi se detuvo tras oír aquéllo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dándose cuenta de qué estaban hablando de ella. Sus amigos también se percataron de ello y guardaron silencio para escuchar mejor...

\- _" **¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!** ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando el capitán la rechazó?"_-

\- _"Fue lo mejor para nosotros. ¿Qué hubiera sido de nuestra reputación si esa pandillera se hubiera líado con él? Capaz que nos sacan del torneo por su culpa."_ -

\- Malditos.- Masculló uno de los amigos de Hana, de cabello rubio, apretando, al igual que el resto, la quijada y los puños.

\- _"Aunque igual la iba a rechazar de todos modos, ya que Yoko y Oda llevan saliendo desde hace meses. Tiene qué ser muy estúpida para no darse cuenta."_ -

\- _"¡O ciega!"_ -

Las carcajadas siguieron resonando en todo el gimnasio, mientras que afuera de éste, los muchachos ya se encontraban tronándose los huesos, listos para defender el honor de su jefa y amiga...

-Ya verán esos imbéciles...-

\- Déjenlos.- Sin girarse a verlos, y sin alzar la voz, Hana los detuvo.

\- ¡Pero ellos...!- Los chicos se molestaron aún más, queriendo ver correr sangre, en especial del equipo de basketball.

\- No valen la pena.- Dijo con voz tranquila y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del gimnasio.- Vámonos, tengo hambre.-

\- Hana...-

Tres de ellos intentaron ir tras ella, pero el cuarto, el más serio de ellos, se los impidió...

\- Déjenla.- Se ganó una mirada confusa del resto.- Necesita estar sola en estos momentos.-

La chica esperó hasta estar lejos del rango visual de sus amigos. Dio vuelta en el primer edificio de salones y se echó correr al estar segura de que nadie la veía a ella y el llanto amargo que caía de su rostro...

\- ¡Maldito Oda!- Gritó sin detener su andar.- ¡Maldito club de basketball!-

Cuando se detuvo, ya se hallaba muy lejos de la secundaria. Como había llegado a un parque público, se sentó en un columpio, tratando de limpiarse los ojos de tanto llorar. Y se hizo, no una, sino tres promesas. Tres promesas a sí misma...

\- No volveré a creer en el amor.- Fue la primera.

\- No volveré a creer en las palabras bonitas que me digan los chicos apuestos.- Fue la siguiente.

\- Siempre odiaré el basketball.- Se prometió al último.- Maldita sea.-

Y se quedó viendo hacia la nada, hasta que horas después sus amigos la encontraron en el parque, sentada en un columpio...

****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Preparatoria Shohoku. 4 meses después.~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ya el tiempo había pasado, y así Hana al igual que sus cuatro amigos Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkuzu y Nozomi Takamiya, lograron muy apenas terminar la secundaria para entrar a la preparatoria Shohoku. Sin embargo, desde ese día la pelirroja estaba muy decepcionada de la vida...

\- Hey, Yohei.- Noma, Ohkusu y Takamiya llegaron al salón del mencionado.- ¿Cómo sigue Hana?-

\- Pues... aún sigue deprimida.- Respondió mito, viendo a su mejor amiga sentada y apartada de los demás.- Digo, no es la primera vez que la rechazan, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo.-

\- _**¡HEY, HANA!**_ \- Gritó alegre Ohkuzu.- _**¡ÁNIMATE! ¿QUÉ IMPORTA QUE ODA TE HAYA RECHAZADO?**_ -

En menos de un segundo, Hana ya lo había callado de un cabezazo...

\- ¡Eso te pasa por bocón, Ohkuzu!- Se echaron a reír Noma y Takamiya al ver al otro en el suelo.- ¡Y eso que no mencionaste que era del club de basketball!-

Y en cuestión de segundos le hicieron compañía al rubio...

\- Eso les pasa por burlarse.- Les reprochó Yohei, riéndose de ellos.- Ya saben lo sensible que se pone al oír _"eso."_ -

Y si con eso no fuera suficiente, no estaba actuando con sentido común la pobre. Sakuragi se irritaba ante la mención de palabras poco o nada relacionadas con la situación que aún no superaba...

\- _"¿Viste el programa de ayer? ¡Yukino y Soichirou hicieron pública su declaración de amor!"_ -

\- Declaración de amor.- Repitió en voz baja la pelirroja al oír a sus compañeras.

***PAS***

El pupitre rebotó cuando la mano de Hana lo golpeó, interrumpiendo la amena conversación...

\- _**¡JIIIIIII!**_ \- Salieron despavoridas del salón al oír gruñir a Sakuragi.- _**¡AUXILIO!**_ -

\- Huy.-

\- _"Oye, estuvo muy divertida la película de anoche, en donde esos actores se enfrentaron al Guapo."_\- Le contaba un chico a su acompañante, que apenas iban entrando al salón.

Y en el cerebro de Hana se realizaba la operación siguiente...

_~"Guapo = Hombre apuesto."~_

***THWACK***

Sin deberla ni temerla, Hana ya se había descontado a los dos compañeros a base de cabezazos...

\- _"¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre al maestro hacernos leer completo el libro de La Odisea para hacer un ensayo de 15 páginas?"_-

\- ¿ _ **ODA**_ sea?-

***THWACK***

Y otro más mordió el polvo...

\- _"¡Chicos, me siento nostálgico! ¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo Fruit Basket?"_\- Entró gritando otro más al salón.

\- ¿Fruit Basketball?-

***THWACK***

\- _" O-Okay... E-Estoy abierto a... sugerencias... Ah."_

_\- Yohei... Creo que está demasiado sensible.- Dijo Noma al ver qué seguía golpeando más estudiantes._

__

__

Al final, Hana optó por salir de clases, harta de seguir oyendo las tonterías de su grupo. Iba caminando por el pasillo, ya vacío a causa de las clases a las cuáles no le importaba atender, cuando un trío de chicas le salió al encuentro...

\- Hana Sakuragi.- Comentó casualmente la chica que estaba al frente y centro del pequeño grupo.- Hemos oído muchos rumores de ti y la secundaria Wakou.-

La pelirroja no tardó mucho para saber qué clase de chicas eran las que le estaban dirigiendo la palabra, y menos para darse cuenta de que querían una de dos cosas: pelear con ella, o reclutarla a su grupo de matonas. No era la primera vez que cualesquiera de ambas opciones se le presentaban...

\- Así que pensamos en personalmente invitarte a unirte a nosotras.- Le sonrió.- ¿Qué dices?-

Sakuragi miró a su izquierda y luego a la derecha, ahí vio un pupitre abandonado. Volvió de nueva cuenta su mirada a las matonas y sin decir agua va, le soltó una patada al pupitre en dirección a las tres chicas, las cuáles cayeron estrepitosamente, al no esperarse el ataque de la pelirroja...

\- No vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra.- Les advirtió, ignorándolas por completo y dejándolas arrumbadas en el suelo. Tenía cosas mejores en qué perder el tiempo hasta que iniciara la siguiente hora.

Así que, en lo que Hana se hallaba deambulando por la escuela, dos estudiantes de tercer grado tenían una encomienda muy importante...

\- ¿Con qué Hanamichi Sakuragi de la secundaria Wakou entró este año a nuestra escuela?-

\- Sí, eso es lo que dicen los rumores. Dicen que es alto, pelirrojo y estúpido.-

\- Sería bueno ir y darle una visita. Y de paso, hacerle ver quiénes mandan aquí en Shohoku.-

\- ¡Claro! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

**.~o0o~.**

\- ¡Ugh!- Se quejó Hana mientras regresaba al salón de clases.- La escuela está llena de idiotas.-

Tras otro par de encuentros con otros grupos o pandillas, a la chica le quedaba poca paciencia, al grado de noquear a la siguiente persona que la molestara...

\- Disculpa...- La voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse de pronto. Igual y se estaba dirigiendo a otra persona.- ¿Te gusta el basketball?-

\- _**¿¡BASKETBALL!?**_ \- Se giró furibunda, lista para soltar el golpe, pero se contuvo al ver a la persona que le hablaba.- ¿Eh?-

_**~"¿¡YOKO!?"~** _

No podía creerlo, la chica que le había ganado el afecto de Oda estaba ahí frente a ella. Aunque era extraño que Yoko estuviese ahí en Shohoku, es decir, la tipa posiblemente estaría tras los huesos de Oda, al menos, eso hubiera hecho ella, ¿no? Aunque a lo mejor la estaba confundiendo con alguien más, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, la émulo de Yoko seguía hablando, por lo que Hana se sacudió la cabeza para prestar atención...

\- Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?- Le preguntó.

\- Qué si te gusta el basketball. Digo, eres muy alto, tal vez casi como Rukawa.- Siguió hablando la chica, la cuál en definitiva no era Yoko, para la tranquilidad de Hana.

\- ¿Rukawa?- Preguntó la pelirroja confundida.- ¿Y ése quién es o qué?-

\- ¡Wow! ¡Tienes unos brazos muy fuertes y musculosos!- La muchacha aprovechó que Hana tenía la guardia baja para tomarla del brazo.

_~"¡Whoa!"~_

La pelirroja se soltó de inmediato, cizcada por el proceder de la otra chica...

_~"¿Qué está haciendo esta chica tonta?"~_

Pero cuando vio que la chica de cabello café iba a palparle las piernas, u otra cosa, no estaba segura, dio unos pasos atrás para mantener la distancia...

\- ¿Eh?- La muchacha de ojos cafés se sorprendió ante el brusco movimiento y reparó en el resto del uniforme.- ¿Usas el uniforme femenino?-

\- Ehm, no sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero yo soy una chica.- La pelirroja se sintió incómoda de decirle a una joven que ella también era una mujer.

No le respondió de inmediato, a causa de que se puso a verla mejor, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Y cuándo no, si ya observándola de frente uno se daba cuenta de que efectivamente era una mujer, y bastante alta por cierto. Pero la causa de su confusión de género se debía a que la pelirroja usaba el gakuran o abrigo del uniforme masculino. Sin contar aparte de que la falda que usaba le llegaba hasta los tobillos, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, que les llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas...

\- Incluso tengo una trenza.- Puso su mano que lo que uno pensaba era el final de su cabello, para sacar debajo del abrigo una larga trenza que a leguas se notaba le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

\- Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó la otra chica.- Como te ví de espaldas, creí que eras un muchacho.- Se llevó las manos a la cara.- ¡Qué vergüenza!-

\- Je, no te preocupes.- Sakuragi trató de tranquilizarla para no llamar la atención de otros estudiantes.- Ya me ha pasado antes, por lo que ya estoy algo acostumbrada.-

\- Ya veo.- Se echó a reír algo apenada, poniendo una mano sobre la nuca.- Debe ser algo incómodo.-

\- Así es.- Y por poco se le salía decir que la charla que tenía con ella también lo era.

\- Y... ¿cómo te llamas?- Decidió preguntarle para cambiar de tema.- Yo me llamo Haruko Akagi.-

\- Hana. Hana Sakuragi.- Le respondió.

\- ¡Ah, es un nombre muy bonito!- Exclamó Haruko, juntando sus manos.- ¿Puedo llamarte Hana-chan?-

\- Claro, no hay problema.- Aceptó la pelirroja, pensando que tal vez nunca más volverían a cruzar caminos.

\- Sí.- Se sonrojó un poco al agachar la mirada, y volvió a verla muy decidida.- Hana-chan, ¿puedo tocar tu trenza?-

La petición extrañó a Hana, ya que generalmente en vez de pedírselo, le sujetaban del cabello para golpearla o para...

\- ¡Oh, disculpa!- Haruko la desvió de su tren de pensamientos.- Debe parecerte extraño que te hagan una petición tan atrevida como ésa.-

\- ¡Ah, no te preocupes, Haruko!- Hana se sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó un poco al frente, dejando caer la trenza de cabello.- Adelante.-

\- ¡Wow! ¡Es muy rojo, largo y brillante!- Exclamó emocionada la chica más baja.- También está muy pesada, ¿eso no te molesta, Hana-chan?-

\- No.- Y alzó la cabeza cuando Haruko la soltó.- Ya estoy acostumbrada.-

\- Ya veo.- Y se sonrió, dando un suspiro.- Realmente esperaba qué fueras un chico.-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Porqué?- Preguntó intrigada.

\- Sí, para qué formaras parte del club de basketball.-

Ugh. Otra vez el basketball, ¿porqué la gente no entendía que ella no quería saber nada del deporte ése? Pero Haruko parecía ignorar, o no darse cuenta de la cara agria que ponía la pelirroja...

\- Estoy segura de que con tu altura no te sería difícil realizar anotaciones ni bloqueos. Podrías defender el tablero, y si eres rápida, hacer un rompimiento.- Siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que la otra no le entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo.

Así que, antes de cometer un error por el cuál pudiese pagar graves consecuencias, Sakuragi le puso un alto...

\- Je, je. Mira. La verdad, no me llama la atención.- Le sonrió forzadamente.- Además de que necesito regresar a mi salón. Pronto empezará la siguiente clase.-

\- ¡Oh, tienes razón!- Le sonrió de vuelta y se despidió.- ¡Nos vemos después, Hana-chan!-

_~"¡Qué chica tan amable!"~_

\- Sí, nos vemos.- Se dio media vuelta, alejándose.

_~"Qué chica tan loca."~_

Por suerte, pensaba la pelirroja, no se volverían a encontrar nunca más. Pero no se esperaba lo que el destino le tendría deparado...

**.~o0o~.**

Habían logrado encontrar el grupo de primer año en el que estaba Sakuragi, mas al no estar ahí dejaron un mensaje con el resto de sus compañeros para que se presentara en la azotea de la escuela ese mismo día. Ya estaban volviendo a su grupo para reportarle a su líder lo que hicieran, cuando se encontraron algo, ehm, interesante...

\- ¡Mira nada más!- Uno de ellos se detuvo y le comentó a su compañero.- Carne fresca.-

La chica era alta, algo bonita y cabello muy rojizo, lo que la hacía resaltar aún más de lo que lo hiciera con su estatura. Y aunque llevaba puesto el abrigo del uniforme masculino, posiblemente porque tuviera frío, uno no sabe, no importaba por que le daba carácter a la chica, un aire de peligro con el cuál haría que una persona con sentido común le sacaría la vuelta...

\- Sí, vamos.-

Ajena a ellos, Hana se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de los dos tipos que se acercaban a ella...

_~"Lo mejor sería irme de pinta ahora mismo, todos han estado diciendo estupideces en todo el maldito día. Tal vez Yohei quiera acompañarme a comer un plato de ramen. ¡Rayos! Ya me dio hambre."~_

\- Hola, muñeca.- Dijo uno, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.- ¿Eres nueva por aquí?-

Lo que le faltaba, dos tipos horrorosos tras ella, y no con buenas intenciones, a leguas se les notaba. A lo mejor si los ignoraba la dejarían en paz, mas sabía que algunos tipos eran muy tercos, en especial los que se creían Machos Alfa o algo por el estilo, no ponía atención a esas tonterías de la fragilidad masculina...

\- ¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó, yendo directo al grano, no le gustaba darle vueltas al asunto.

\- Tranquila, preciosa.- Habló el otro, el cuál usaba lentes, y la miraba de arriba a abajo.- Mis amigos y yo somos los que mandamos aquí, y pensamos que tal vez tú quisieras pasar un buen rato con nosotros, podríamos...-

Lo que ocurrió entonces fue tan rápido, que para comprender lo que sucedió tendrían qué volverlo a ver en cámara lenta. Justo cuando el tipo de lentes iba a tomar del brazo a la pelirroja, ésta alzó una pierna, golpeando a su compañero en la entrepierna, lanzándolo por los aires a unos cuántos metros atrás...

\- Agh.- Aulló el tipo poniendo sus manos en la zona afectada, con el rostro retorcido en dolor.

\- _**¿¡ACASO ESTÁS LOCA, MALDITA...!?**_ \- Gritó enfurecido por la agresión hecha a su amigo.

Mas Sakuragi no le permitió terminar al tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo y cortándole el aire...

\- Ugh... Ugh...-

\- Escúchame bien, sabandija.- Decir que estaba molesta era nada comparado a cómo se sentía en ese momento, sin olvidar que también tenía hambre.- Yo no soy ni muñeca, ni preciosa ni carne fresca para que gusanos como ustedes me dirijan la palabra.-

El tipo iba a decir algo, pero ella usó la otra mano para ahorcarlo aún más, sin importarle si la veían o no...

\- No necesito de un hombre para andar por cuenta propia, ¿escuchaste, insecto?-

No esperando respuesta, lo aventó al suelo, justo en donde estaba el otro sujeto...

\- Y si me llego a enterar que están molestando a cualquier otra chica de la escuela, yo misma les romperé la cara.- Alzó el rostro viendo a los demás estudiantes reunidos.- _**¿¡OYERON, IMBÉCILES!?**_ -

Se sacudió las manos, las metió en los bolsillos de su falda y siguió como si nada rumbo a su salón, ignorando el ruido de las gargantas de varios muchachos que tragaron saliva en esos instantes...

\- Tengo hambre.-

A como pudieron, los tipos llegaron casi arrastrándose a donde estaba el líder de su pandilla, Norio Hotta, el cuál no se hallaba muy contento con los dos...

\- ¡Estúpidos!- Golpeó a ambos, molesto por los rumores que había escuchado.- ¿Cómo es posible que una chica de primer año haya podido con ustedes que eran dos y de tercero?-

\- Era... era muy fuerte, jefe.-

\- ¡Eso no me importa, idiotas!- Hotta los volvió a golpear.- ¡No los mandé a buscar carne fresca, los envié a retar a Sakuragi!-

\- No... no estaba en el salón. Pero le... dejamos el mensaje de que... lo esperábamos en... la azotea.-

Hotta sacó su celular y buscó una imagen en específico, en la cuál aparecían Mito, Noma, Ohkuzu y Takamiya sonriendo y haciendo la señal de la victoria. Sakuragi también estaba en la selfie, pero se hallaba posicionada en un ángulo en donde sólo se le podía ver de espaldas y el cabello rojizo, mas no la trenza...

\- Más le vale que se presente, el muy gallina.- Y se rió.- Y luego le daremos una lección a esa chica de primer año.-

\- ¡Sí, jefe!-

Si sólo supieran...

**.~o0o~.**

Al final de cuentas, Hana no pudo saltarse las clases. Por lo que estaba dando vueltas en el patio mientras esperaba por sus amigos, a quiénes les iba a pedir _"prestado"_ dinero para irse a comprar algo de comer antes de llegar a su casa...

\- ¿Porqué se tardarán tanto?- Bufó.

Y estaba harta de estar en la escuela, lo único qué deseaba era llegar a su casa, comer, jugar videojuegos, leer mangas y dormir, olvidándose de que el mundo existía. Y si tenía suerte, pasarían una buena película en la televisión...

\- _**¡CUIDADO!**_ -

Apenas logró girar la cabeza cuando algo naranja le pegó de lleno en el rostro. Sus amigos, quiénes recién estaban llegando, observaron todo y corrieron hacia la chica, en un intento de auxiliarla...

\- ¡Hana! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Los chicos la rodearon pero parecía que el golpe le había afectado.- ¡Te está sangrando la nariz!

Pero ella no le respondió. Su atención se hallaba concentrada en el objeto anaranjado. Sin decir nada, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su cara para verlo más de cerca...

\- Oh, lo sentimos.- Dos jóvenes cargando con algunos balones se aproximaron a los cinco.

E iban a pedir de vuelta el balón, cuando se dieron cuenta de quién lo estaba sujetado...

\- Alta... pelirroja...- Tembló uno.

\- Es... es e-ella.-

\- Basketball.- Apretó la pobre pelota, haciéndola explotar.- Un balón... de... _**¡BASKETBALL!**_ -

Sabían que se habían metido en serios problemas cuando se volteó a verlos lentamente con una mirada asesina...

\- Ustedes.- Los ojos de Hana estaban inyectados en furia.- Les voy a partir el alma, _**¡MALDITAS SABANDIJAS!**_ -

Fue entonces que empezó la carrera de la supervivencia, al menos, por parte de los chicos que posiblemente eran parte del club de basketball...

\- Esto se va a poner feo.- Mito no perdió el tiempo y fue tras de ellos.- ¡Hana, detente!-

\- Esto se va a poner bueno.- El resto de la pandilla fue tras Mito, emocionados de que hubiese una pelea.- ¡Vamos!-

***THWACK***

La pelirroja logró atrapar a uno de ellos, el más bajo, dejándolo caer al suelo tras darle un cabezazo. Entrecerrando los ojos, buscó a su acompañante, descubriendo que se estaba dirigiendo al gimnasio del club de basketball...

\- ¡Ajá!- Y se encaminó hacia allá.

\- _**¡CIERREN LA PUERTA!**_ \- Entró gritando el pobre infeliz, asustando al resto de los miembros del club que estaban presentes.- _**¡LA PUERTA!**_ -

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó uno que traía puesto lentes.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder, o decir algo más, Hana entró derrapando en la duela, ciscando a todos por el ruido producido por los zapatos. Volteó a todas partes y cuando dio con quién buscaba, lo señaló...

\- _**¡AHÍ ESTÁS! ¡MALDITO INSECTO!**_ -

Y paralizado por el miedo, no pudo evitar recibir el cabezazo...

***THWACK***

\- ¡A ver si así a la próxima lo intentan de nuevo, idiotas!- Les gritó mientras se sacudía la tierra de las manos, mirando amenazante a los demás muchachos.- ¡Y al qué quiera, yo lo voy a...!-

No pudo terminar a causa de que alguien o algo la sujetó por detrás de la ropa y la jaló con fuerza, haciendo que cayera con pesadez al suelo. Molesta, por enésima vez ese día ya que Hana ya había perdido la cuenta, alzó el rostro para ver quién se había osado a interrumpirla...

\- Capitán.- Mencionaron sorprendidos algunos de los miembros del club.

\- Akagi.-

\- No está permitido entrar con zapatos al gimnasio.- Le dijo en tono demandante.- Quítatelos, o vete del gimnasio.-

Pero la pelirroja no estaba escuchando lo que decía el hombre, más alto que ella y más musculoso por cierto, debido a una simple palabra...

_~"Capitán"~_

Y casi se rompe a llorar al recordarlo...

_~"Oda era el capitán del equipo de basketball."~_

Y lo qué empezó como un recuerdo triste y doloroso, avivó con más fuerza la ira de la chica...

_~"¡Maldito Oda! ¡Maldito amor! ¡Maldito basketball!"~_

\- Hey, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?-

***THWACK***

**\- Guarda silencio, Gorila.- Le respondió amenazante.- Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie ni de un primate como tú.-**

****

****

\- ¡Akagi!- El chico de lentes se acercó para ayudarlo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?-

\- ¡Hana! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Yohei, quién se había quedado observando en silencio, decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se pusieran color de hormiga.- ¡Oigan! ¡Ayúdenme!- Le gritó al resto de sus amigos.

\- Grr... Déjenme... _**¡EN PAZ!**_ \- Y se los quitó de encima.

 ***THWACK*** _(x4)_

\- Realmente está muy... enojada.- Y cayeron como valientes combatientes de la batalla.- ¡Ah!-

\- E-Escucha.- El chico de lentes habló.- N-No sé cuál sea el problema, pe-pero no puedes andar por a-ahí golpeando a las personas.- Tragó saliva, porqué en verdad estaba muy nervioso de que ella le pegara.

\- ¿Mi problema?- Hana agachó la mirada, inhalando y exhalando el aire lentamente.- ¿Cuál es mi problema?-

Tomó un balón, el más cercano a ella, y lo aproximó a su rostro...

\- El basketball es mi problema.- Les confesó.- _**¡Y ESTO ES LO QUÉ PIENSO DE ESTE ESTÚPIDO JUEGUITO DE NIÑOS!**_ -

Dicho esto, pateó con todas sus fuerzas el balón, el cuál se estrelló contra una de las ventanas del gimnasio...

***CRASH***

Todos enmudecieron mientras oían cómo los vidrios se rompían al caer al suelo. Entonces, Akagi fue a ella caminando muy lentamente...

\- ¿Cómo...?- Inhaló, exhaló y alzó las manos para intentar ahorcarla.- _**¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A..!?**_ -

\- ¡Hey!-

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, en donde estaba un hombre, posiblemente un maestro, con el rostro serio y un balón de basketball roto en la mano...

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

A juzgar por la situación, ver cinco o seis muchachos tirados en el suelo, al capitán extremadamente enojado, y a una chica con la nariz y ropa ensangrentada, se veía con claridad que la cosa ya se había salido de las manos...

\- Ya valimos.- Suspiró Mito, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

Mientras, en la azotea...

\- _**¿¡QUÉ NO PIENSA VENIR HANAMICHI SAKURAGI!?**_ -

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Media hora después. Oficina de Dirección.~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

\- Pase, Señora Sakuragi.-

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba el director, el maestro que intervino durante la confrontación, dos estudiantes y Hana. Antes de que alguien hablara, la mujer se sentó, se inclinó al frente apoyando los brazos sobre las piernas...

\- ¿Y bien?- Habló como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa situación.- ¿Ahora qué ha hecho?-

\- Señora Sakuragi, la hemos mandado llamar a causa del compor..- Empezó a explicar el director, mas fue interrumpido.

\- No tengo su tiempo, así que vaya directo al grano, por favor.- Se llevó una mano a la sien.- ¿A cuántos chicos golpeó esta vez?-

\- 7 muchachos.- El maestro señaló a los dos estudiantes.- También reventó dos balones de basketball, rayó la duela del gimnasio y rompió una ventana.-

Puso ambas pelotas desinfladas sobre el escritorio, la señora Sakuragi primero miró de reojo a su hija, la cuál no decía nada al estar perdida en sus pensamientos, y luego revisó los balones...

\- ¿En donde están el resto de los muchachos?- Inquirió mientras sostenía uno de los balones.

\- Cuatro de ellos alegaron que eran amigos de su hija y que era así como ellos se relacionan con ella, por lo que pidieron que no se les involucrara en el asunto.- Volvió a hablar el maestro.

\- Esos gallinas.- Masculló la señora.

\- Y el otro jovencito lo encontraron tirado en el patio y lo llevaron a la enfermería.-

\- ¿Y? Eso no me dice nada.-

\- Si me permiten.- Habló Akagi, y tras una seña del director, habló.- Su hija entró al gimnasio persiguiendo a éste joven.- Señaló al otro estudiante.- Con los zapatos puestos, dañando la duela. Lo agredió físicamente, para después agredirme a mí cuando le pedí que se quitara los zapatos o se saliera. Luego agredió a sus cuatro amigos cuando trataron de detenerla, tomó el balón y lo pateó, haciéndolo salir por la ventana.-

\- ¿Eso fue todo?- Al ver asentir a los presentes, volteó a ver a su hija.- Hana, ¿Hana?-

\- ¿Eh?- La aludida se percató de que le hablaban y giró la cabeza para ver a su madre.- ¿Ya vamos a comer?-

\- ¡Pon atención, tonta!- Le soltó un manotazo en la cabeza.- ¡Deja de andar en las nubes!-

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Mamá!- Se quejó Hana.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Un montón de suspiros después, seguidos por la misma explicación dada por el capitán del equipo de basketball, la joven confirmó que eso había ocurrido exactamente...

\- Bien, señora Sakuragi.- Habló el director, dispuesto a terminar con la reunión en ese momento.- Como usted comprenderá, su hija...-

\- Discúlpeme, director, pero tengo un par de dudas al respecto.- Volvió a interrumpir la mujer.- Y los dos muchachos son los que podrían aclarármelas.-

Tras mirarse entre ellos, y después al profesor y al director, voltearon a ver a la madre y a la hija...

\- Usted dirá.- Le dijo el capitán Akagi.

\- Cuando Hana los golpeó, ¿alguno de ustedes sangró acaso?-

\- No.- Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en lo que el maestro hacía una llamada.

\- ¿Y el otro joven?- Se enfocó en el maestro, sospechando la causa de la llamada.

\- Según la enfermera, fue más la conmoción que el golpe que recibió.- Respondió después de un rato.- Lo mandó a su casa para que comiera y descansara, que mañana va a estar mejor.-

\- Bien.- La señora Sakuragi dejó el balón sobre sus piernas y apoyó el mentón en sus manos.- Entonces, ¿ninguno de ustedes sangró?-

\- No.- Volvieron a decir los muchachos.

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta sobre la sangre, señora Sakuragi?- Inquirió el maestro que no entendía hacia donde se encaminaba la interrogación.

\- No sé si se han dado cuenta o no, pero tanto éste balón.- Alzó la pelota que traía con ella.- Así como el rostro y el uniforme de mi hija están manchados con sangre.-

Volvió a dejar el balón sobre el escritorio para que lo observaran, y apoyó la cabeza en una mano...

\- Si ninguno de ustedes sangró a causa de los golpes, ¿cómo explican ustedes que el balón y el uniforme están manchados de sangre?- Le habló a su hija sin quitar la vista de los profesores.- Hana, ¿qué pasó?-

\- Esos estúpidos me golpearon con el balón en la cara mientras esperaba en el patio a mis amigos, los muy infelices se estaban tardando.- Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Y luego?-

\- Me enojé, reventé el balón, quise darles su merecido.- Explicó.- Atrapé a uno de ellos, le dí un cabezazo y vi que el otro corrió hacia el gimnasio. Y lo seguí, no se me iba a escapar.-

\- Y entonces pasó lo que ocurrió en el club.-

\- Sí.-

\- Bien.- Entonces se dirigió al estudiante.- Cuando ustedes vieron que Hana empezó a sangrar, ¿ofrecieron llevarla a la enfermería?-

\- Eh, n-no.- Contestó nervioso.- Te-Teníamos miedo de que nos golpeara.-

\- Muy bien.- Y se volvió hacia el director.- Por lo que he escuchado, todo esto se pudo evitar si ellos la hubieran auxiliado en vez de echarse a correr.-

\- Pero, señora, eso no justifica la violencia.- Contestó el director.

\- Escúcheme bien.- La mujer se levantó de su asiento, encarando al director.- Conozco bien a mi hija, y sé que ella no es la que inicia los pleitos. No es la primera vez qué me llaman de la escuela por ésta clase de situaciones, señor director. Además, ¿qué se supone que estaban haciendo en el patio si se suponía qué debían estar en la práctica?-

\- No lo sé.- Respondió el director.- Eso es cuestión del club.-

\- ¡Pues eso es a lo que voy!- Gritó la mamá de Hana.- ¡Qué nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si ellos ni la hubieran golpeado con el balón!- Bufó.- Hana es muy alta y no cualquiera puede tomarla por sorpresa, por lo que ustedes no pueden asegurar que ella inició esto.- Y agregó.- Y si lo estuviéramos discutiendo en una corte, el juez me daría la razón por el pobre y mal manejo de información que están llevando.-

Tanto el director como el maestro palidecieron ante la implicación de lo último. Se miraron un momento sin saber cómo arreglar la situación sin que se les saliera de las manos. Se daban cuenta de qué no tenían forma de salir bien librados. Sin embargo, el director aún tenía una última carta. Así que la usó...

\- Aún así, señora, no cambia el hecho de que su hija causó daños en el gimnasio de la escuela.- Dijo tajante.- Ella misma admitió que incluso reventó el primer balón, y esa conducta no la podemos tolerar aquí.- Vio que iba a abrir la boca, por lo que continuó.- Incluso si usted pagara el monto total de los daños causados, no quita el hecho de que su hija cometió un acto de vandalismo que podría ameritar la expulsión.-

Ése era un argumento con el cuál no podía lidiar, ya que se trataba de una cuestión distinta a la que usualmente manejaba. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?...

\- _Si me lo permiten_.- Se oyó una voz dentro de la oficina, interrumpiendo a los presentes.- _Me gustaría dar mi opinión al respecto._ -

\- ¿Qué?- Las dos Sakuragi voltearon a la puerta para ver quién hablaba.

\- ¡Oh, mis disculpas, Profesor Anzai!- Se excusó el director y señaló un teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio.- Señora Sakuragi, el profesor Matsuyoshi Anzai es el entrenador y encargado del club de basketball de la escuela.-

\- _Buenas tardes, señora Sakuragi._ \- Saludó el profesor Anzai.- _Lamento no poder estar en persona para discutir propiamente este asunto, sin embargo he estado escuchando lo acontecido y lo que han mencionado ambas partes. Y creo tener una solución sin que su hija sea expulsada de la escuela._ -

\- ¡Pero, profesor Anzai!- Discutió el maestro.- Con ese tipo de actitudes, el alumnado querrá hacer lo que se le venga en gana, nuestro deber es imponer la disciplina...-

\- _No se trata de imponer, nuestro deber de educadores es guiar a los alumnos para evitar que tomen un mal camino._ \- Interrumpió el entrenador.- _Así qué esto es lo que sugiero._ -

Mientras, en la azotea.-

\- ¿Cuándo se le ocurrirá venir a Sakuragi?- Hotta caminaba de una lado a otro, ya cansado de esperar.- Si ése maldito...-

\- _**¡NOOOOOOO!**_ \- El grito sacudió toda la escuela.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?-

****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Media hora después. Casa de la familia Sakuragi.~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, ninguna de las dos se hablaban. Hana estaba dejando regadas sus cosas, cuando cayó en cuenta de que su mamá no se había movido de su sitio...

\- ¿Mamá?- Se volvió a a ver a su progénitora.

\- Escúchame bien, Hana.- Suspiró la mujer y se cruzó de brazos.- Debo regresar al trabajo, y es probable qué tenga que cubrir tiempo extra. Así que no llegaré temprano a casa.-

\- Ajá.- Respondió desganada, ya que estaba acostumbrada.

\- ¿Podrías tomar esto con más seriedad?- Se acercó a su hija, viéndola con dureza.- Hoy no sólo pudiste haber sido expulsada, sino también ir a una prisión juvenil.-

\- ¡Pero yo no hice nada malo!.- Estalló la pelirroja.- ¡Fueron ellos los que empezaron!-

\- ¡Es posible, pero esta vez te excediste!- Comenzó también a gritar.- ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!-

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ellos me hicieron enojar con su maldito basketball!-

\- ¡No me interesa si fue el basketball, los muchachos, o lo qué sea, jovencita!- La tomó del hombro y la jaló para verla de frente.- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Hana. Por ahora aún puedo hacer algo para ayudarte a salir del problema. Pero más adelante vas a tener qué actuar por tu propia cuenta, y un día llegarás a punto sin retorno. Tienes qué pensar bien en tus acciones de ahora en adelante, hija.-

Ante la mirada de angustia de su madre, Hana se dio media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos, ya que lo que menos quería era causarle más problemas a su mamá. Ésta, a su vez, se volvió a ajustar su ropa y se colgó su bolso para retornar al trabajo...

\- Al menos.- Se detuvo en la puerta.- Al menos considera la propuesta del profesor Anzai.-

Escuchar cerrarse la puerta le hizo entender que se encontraba sola. Y habiendo perdido el apetito, sin ganas de hacer sus quehaceres escolares, Hana se fue a su habitación y se aventó a la cama...

\- Maldito basketball.- Gruñó, dando vueltas en la cama.- Estúpidos insectos.- Se refirió al club de basketball.- Si sólo no hubieran corrido como gallinas, los muy cobardes.-

Suspiró, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Sin embargo, debía qué tomar una decisión, una que no quería elegir. Pero tras mirar el techo por un buen rato, se bajó de la cama, sentándose en el suelo. Debajo de la misma sustrajo una caja adornada de recortes coloridos y la abrió. Dentro había un par de viejos recortes y siete volúmenes de una vieja serie. Tomó uno y la abrió en el capítulo que estaba buscando...

\- _"Con decir que lo sientes o lo lamentas, no arreglarás el daño qué causaste."_ \- Empezó a decir Hana en voz alta.- _"Tienes qué tener en cuenta el esfuerzo que usaron las personas para conseguir o hacer lo que destruiste. Tu acción no fue la correcta y eso no justifica tu proceder. Sin embargo, puedes realizar acciones que compensen el daño qué hiciste. Por qué eso es lo correcto."_ -

Cerró el tomo y lo apretó contra su pecho, repasando en su mente lo que acababa de leer. Y volvió a pensar en la propuesta qué ofreciera el profesor Anzai...

\- Maldición.-

**.~o0o~.**

Hana ya se encontraba dormida cuando su mamá regresó del trabajo. Sobre la mesa de la cocina estaba un plato con comida cubierto, y una nota...

_"Voy a unirme al estúpido club de basketball. Por qué es lo correcto."_

__

__

_**Continuará...** _

**Author's Note:**

> _No se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? :D Je, je. La verdad, yo también me sorprendí conforme las ideas se iban estructurando poco a poco, y como mencioné al principio, el autor dejó muchos huequitos que a muchos de nosotros les gustaría saber como los pasatiempos, nombres de personajes (como el de los dos que fueron a buscar a Hanamichi Sakuragi, uno diría que son tan poca cosa por ni siquiera tener un nombre o apodo) xO ¡Yo quiero saber la fecha de cumpleaños de **Hiroaki Koshino**! xO Casi no hay nada de él, ¡no es justo! (Al fondo se oye un **"Cuña, cuña, cuña"** ) -_-U En fin._
> 
> _:3 Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, y lo que sigue va a hacer mejor. Sé que van a comer ansias, pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer mas lo intentaré, así que no pierdan las esperanzas._
> 
> _¡Nos vemos! ;3_


End file.
